


How Quick

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [77]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daybreak is still trying to build endurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Quick

Daybreak started to notice that Nebula was staying over a lot more recently. Not that she minded, she loved spending time with her girlfriend. She just worried that maybe she was boring to the other or something. From what she knew, Nebula was more about the nightlife scene… And Daybreak wasn’t and never had been.

But Nebula seemed perfectly fine just staying indoors with her and snuggling on the couch watching movies and whatever television program was on. Which Daybreak liked and was always eager to cuddle up to the police officer.

Of course, there were those nights where Nebula was less interested in cuddling and more interested in… other things.

Much like now as Daybreak was pressed back into the couch, Nebula’s hand down her pajama shorts and panties, teasing her clit with her thumb and rimming her wet opening with two fingers. Poor Daybreak had her hands clamped over her mouth in an attempt to keep her voice down, cheeks red and body trembling hard. It felt really good… It didn’t help she was incredibly sensitive and it wasn’t hard for Nebula to get her aroused.

The officer smirked as she pushed a finger into the blonde’s pink pussy. Daybreak shrieked into her hands and arched her back, toes curling at the feeling.

“You’re pretty wet and I hardly touched you, you know.”

“S-Sorry-!”

“Nah, it’s fine. You’re a virgin, so I’m not surprised.”

She blushed harder, legs coming up as she felt herself starting to spasm a bit. Primus, she was going to cum and Nebula had barely done anything to her… Why was it when she masturbated, it took a while for her to cum, but when Nebula touched her, she orgasmed in an instance?

“You’ll feel better if you cum, you know.”

Daybreak was about to say something, but she ended up arching her back and moaning hard when two fingers pierced her pussy, Nebula’s thumb pressing down hard against her clit. Nebula watched with a dark smile on her face as her little innocent lover came hard, entire body shaking in pleasure as she tried to keep her voice hidden.

Primus, she thought when she kissed Daybreak’s forehead. Daybreak was way too cute… Cumming that quickly? She definitely needed to start training her and build up her endurance. Otherwise, the poor girl wouldn’t be able to last the night with her.

She couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
